The Suit
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Seth really likes Dean in a suit. M/M, PWP, Oneshot, Complete


**The Suit:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

"I can't believe I had to miss the induction ceremony!" Seth lamented as he walked into his hotel room. He flicked the light switch on while he closed the door behind him, his heart jumping in his chest as he saw the slightly slumped figure sitting on the edge of his bed. A smile grew across his lips when he realized who it was. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be at the ceremony."

The dark blonde haired man shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Seth Rollins who was still dressed in his pair of light grey skinny leg jeans and black band t-shirt. His blue eyes were highlighted by his navy suit and blue and white polka dot tie. He ran a hand through his messy hair, the curls tangling around his fingers as he locked eyes with the brown eyed man. "It was boring without you there."

"Aw, you missed me. How fucking sweet of you." Seth said in a condescending tone. He closed the distance between them, stopping when he was right in front of the older man. He reached down and tangled his long fingers into the dark blonde curls. He yanked the strands of hair hard, causing the other man to yelp. "You look good in a suit Ambrose. Real fucking good."

Dean moaned unintentionally from the compliment. "T-thank you." He managed to get out after a moments wait.

Seth's smirk contorted into an evil grin. "I know why you're here."

"Do you?" Dean's blue eyes locked onto the brown orbs of the man above him. He yelped again when he felt Seth's hand tug at his hair once more. "That fucking hurts Rollins."

"Good. I want it to hurt." Seth grinned. "I want _you_ to tell me what you want from me."

Dean sucked in a hard breath. His heart was hammering in his chest, his cock hardening in his pants. Seth _always_ knew why he was here, why he came to the younger man's hotel room. The two-toned man was the only one who could satisfy the need that built up inside of him. "You know why I'm here."

Seth chuckled. "I know that but I want to hear it. C'mon pretty boy."

Dean groaned as those fingers curled tighter into his short hair, the tips digging into his scalp shouldn't have been turning him on as much as they were right now. "I want you to fuck me. _Hard_."

"Was that so hard?" Seth grinned down at him. From his spot in front of Dean, the 6'2 man looked positively giant, his already broad frame towering over that of the man who was sitting on the edge of the comfortable hotel bed. He released Dean's hair, shoving Dean's head back before his hands found another use.

His brown eyes locked onto Dean's while his hands danced down towards his belt buckle. His long, tanned fingers easily undid the the clasp of the buckle before he slid it out from the belt loops. He easily discarded it over his shoulder, ignoring the dull thud it made as it connected with the cream coloured carpet underneath. His fingers returned back to his pants, the tips undoing the button and fly in a matter of seconds. He hooked his fingers into either side of his light grey jeans, sliding them as well as his navy blue briefs down his strong legs, stopping only when he reached his knees.

He wrapped one hand around the base of his semi-hard cock while the other reached out for Dean's head. His fingers sliding back through the dark blonde coloured hair as he pulled the older man's head forward. "Suck."

Dean's icy blue eyes clouded over with lust the instant he locked eyes with Seth's cock. The younger man was a nice size, long enough to fit all the way down his throat and certainly thick enough to make his mouth feel full. His tongue poked out and swiped at his dry lips before he leaned forward. He gently placed a kiss to the cock head, the organ twitching, pulling a breathy laugh from the base of his throat.

"Stop with the teasing and get on with it. I haven't got all night Ambrose." Seth spat through gritted teeth. His brown eyes stayed locked on Dean's head, his heart beat racing and his stomach fluttering as he watched Dean's lips finally part and swallow him down. He allowed his eyes to fall shut while he gave into the addictive pleasure of Dean's lips. The mouthy motherfucker sure had some skill when it came to sucking cock. "Yeah, Dean. Just like that."

Dean's heart swelled with pride from Seth's gentle words. Both of his hands had reached forward and rested on either side of Seth's hips, his large hands digging into the exposed hip dents he was often so entranced by. He let his blue eyes close as he focused on pleasuring the younger man that was still standing. His lips stretched hard over Seth's length, the thickness forcing his talents right to the brink as he bobbed his mouth up and down, the speed and suction increasing with every movement.

He allowed another moan to spill from his stuffed lips when he felt the first jolt of Seth's hips, forcing his cock further still down Dean's throat. He sucked his cheeks in and stopped bobbing his mouth up and down, allowing Seth to give him the face fucking he so desperately craved. His hands relaxed their grip on Seth's hips while he took the hard movements from Seth. Moan after moan spilled from both their lips as Seth's thrusts got harder and more urgent.

Seth's brown eyes opened and he looked down at Dean who at that moment had looked back up at him. Their brown and blue orbs fusing together and forcing Seth's orgasm up faster than he expected. The sight of Dean's lips stretching around his hard, swollen cock while he rocked his hips in and out of that deliciously tight and wet mouth would have been enough to push him over the edge. But then with the added _look _of lust in Dean's blue eyes could have catapulted him right into orgasm country. Without a second thought, he pulled Dean's head off his cock.

His chest was heaving, his stomach tingling as he looked down at those swollen lips. His hand reached forward and grabbed Dean's tie, yanking the older man to his feet. They were standing toe to toe, face to face now. He leaned forward and forced their mouths together, his right hand tightening around the polka dot tie while his other hand tugged harder at Dean's fluffy hair. He forced his tongue inside of Dean's mouth, the pink muscle probing inside of the warm, wet mouth as their eyes shut simultaneously.

Dean moaned into the kiss. He loved having Seth's tongue inside of his mouth, the bolts of electricity coursing through him were too much to ignore no matter how much he tried to deny it. He always came back for more when it came to Seth Rollins. His hands grabbed at Seth's plump ass and he pulled the younger man into him, another moan leaving his lips as he felt Seth's hard, wet cock pressing against his still covered one. He pushed his hips into the younger man's, a bolt of arousal washing over him from the barest of touches.

Seth groaned into the kiss, his hands tightening around both Dean's hair and tie. The feeling of his exposed cock and Dean's covered one was such an exquisite feeling but he wanted more. He abruptly ended the kiss, his brown eyes opening and staring into blue pools. He could see his own feelings reflected in those orbs and that terrified him a little. "How do you want it?"

"However you want it." Dean answered without missing a beat. He could barely breathe, couldn't even think. He had it _so _bad for Seth.

Seth's top lip curled into a smirk. He could read write through the lines when it came to Dean. "How about you get on your hands and knees and I do you from behind? That way I get a nice view of that fine Ambooty you've got going on."

"Ambooty? The fuck kind of word is that?!" Dean looked almost appalled.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I forgot you hate social media." His hand slid down from Dean's hair to rest on the silky smooth material of the older man's dress pants. He grabbed a handful, smirking as Dean let out a moan. "An Ambooty is what all those _thirsty, thirsty_ fangirls call your plump, juicy ass."

"Are you fucking serious dude?" Dean balked. "That's so fucking _weird_."

Seth shrugged. He pulled his hand off of Dean's shapely ass only to smack it back down hard, the colliding smack being drowned out by Dean's yelp. "Enough talking. Take your clothes off and get on the bed. Face down, ass up."

Seth reluctantly pulled away from the other man and took a few steps back. His hands danced down to the hem of his black t-shirt and he yanked it up and over his head, throwing it along with his snap back cap across the room. His brown eyes stayed locked on Dean's who was slowly and steadily undoing his expensive suit. He licked at his lips as he toed off his sneakers before he shimmied out of his tight jeans.

Dean carefully pulled off his suit jacket while his blue eyes stayed focused on Seth's slow and deliberate movements. He had to suck the noise that threatened to leave his lips as Seth pulled his tight shirt off. He could definitely appreciate Seth's perfectly toned body. He wanted to lean forward and lick at every single bit of skin that was exposed on Seth's glorious torso but he resisted. He delicately placed his suit jacket over the back of one of the chairs in the room before his large hands went up to undo his tie. He only stopped when he heard the other man's voice.

"Don't." Seth commanded. His right hand was around his cock and he was jerking it slowly while he watched the older man undress. He wasn't ashamed, there was no need to be, not with their current situation anyway. "Keep the shirt and tie on. Everything else, off."

Dean swallowed in a hard breath and dropped his hands down to his black leather belt. He knew better than to question what Seth had in mind. His long, pale fingers easily pulled the belt out of the small loops, dropping the hard piece of leather on the floor before his fingers went to work on his pants. He quickly undid the clasp before tugging the zipper down. He didn't even try to stop the silky pants from sliding down his strong, masculine legs, instead kicking them away.

He bent down slightly to pull off his shoes, fingers tugging at the shoe laces on the hideous brown shoes he had decided to wear tonight. He almost regretted wearing them but not enough to _not_ wear them. He kicked them away as well as his yanking off his socks. He stood back up to his full height, those brown eyes not moving from any part of him making his cheeks flush at the same time he started pulling his red briefs down. He quickly forced them down his legs, stepping out of them before he climbed onto the bed. He got into the position Seth wanted him to; face down, ass up.

Seth allowed a groan of satisfaction to fall from his lips while he took in the glorious sight of Dean Ambrose bent over just for him. His hand dropped from his cock as he stepped in closer to Dean, the bed sagging as he climbed on behind the older man. He could hear the heavy breathing from the other man and it only spurred him on. He gently ran his hands across the other man's generous ass, fingers squeezing and kneading the firm muscles that Dean had worked so hard to get. He suddenly retracted his hand and smacked the cheeks hard, a delighted grunt leaving his lips as he watched the cheeks jiggle in the aftermath.

He repeated this action a few more times until the skin was red and Dean was pressing back against his hands. He moved his right hand down closer to Dean's entrance, the heat radiating from his most private area making Seth's cock stir and throb from between his legs. He circled the tip of his index finger against the puckered entrance, the simple, soft gesture earning an equally needy whimper to be extracted from the United States Champion's lips but it wasn't enough for Seth. It was never enough.

He spread Dean's cheeks apart before leaning forward, his face so close he could almost taste Dean's musk on his tongue. His tongue poked out from between his pink lips and he dragged the thick muscle right across the puckered entrance. He felt Dean shudder beneath him, knowing that he rarely performed this sort of pleasure on the older man. He wanted more though, one taste was nowhere near enough.

His strong tongue lapped at the hole a few more times, each time the tight muscles loosening ever so slightly until he was able to force his thick tongue inside and taste everything. He moaned against Dean, his hands grabbing at his white cheeks almost painfully while he continued moving his tongue in and out of the warm, tight heat. He could hear Dean's moans growing louder and needier and he could definitely _feel_ the older man pressing hard against his face. He pulled back after a few more thrusts of his tongue in and out of the addictive, tight heat.

Dean let out a whine that was quickly subdued by a hard smack to his ass once more. He pressed his face in harder to the quilt, his blue eyes squeezed shut while he prepared himself for what was to come. Seth never fingered him. Hell, he was lucky if he got anything other than a wet dick pressing into him. His hands grabbed at the thick quilt while he readied himself.

Seth got up on his knees properly and spat onto the palm of his right hand. He coated his length with just that little bit more saliva than what was already on there before he lined himself up with the delicious heat he wanted so badly to be inside of. His right hand gripped himself at the base while the swollen tip pressed against Dean's puckered hole. "Relax." He growled as he slowly pushed inside of the warm walls, a deep moan leaving his lips as he pushed inside of the older man. Damn. This guy felt tighter every single time.

He kept pushing until he was all the way inside, his heavy balls resting against Dean's causing his stomach to somersault in anticipation. He almost wanted to slap himself for _feeling_ like that already. He'd been inside of Dean dozens of times before, he should be used to the tightness and the way that those walls fit him just right and yet here he was ready to burst. His hands reached up and grabbed a hold of the defined hips that he'd helped sculpt since the first day they'd been thrown into their faction.

He barely gave Dean a chance to adjust to his cock, his fingers squeezing around the hips as he pulled out quickly only to slam back in just as hard. He assumed Dean must have liked it because the older man moaned loudly as their bodies collided, the sound of their skin smacking together already the perfect musical accompaniment to their rigorous fuck session. He sat up slightly higher, one of his hands pushing underneath Dean's white dress shirt, nails scratching at the skin he knew would be covered for Wrestlemania tomorrow but he was still relishing in the fact that _he_ had marked Ambrose.

He continued at this blinding pace for a while, hard in, quick out. Hard in. Quick out. In and out. In. Out. The bed was creaking below them from their combined weight and the sensations he was feeling was beyond anything he had ever felt but something was missing. His hand crept out from underneath the older man's white shirt and instead grabbed at Dean's hair. He yanked the older man's head up, forcing his back to arch almost painfully as he pulled him back so that Dean's strong, muscular, fucking _sexy_ back was pressed against his chest.

He tugged Dean's head back further, the older man mewling in protest from the painful hold that Seth had him in. Although a hard thrust at just the right angle had Dean moaning loudly and had him pushing back into Seth's cock, had his hands grabbing at whatever part of Seth that the older man could grab at. Seth leaned forward and laughed into Dean's ear. "You fucking love my dick, don't you?" He breathed huskily into Dean's ear. His thrusts didn't falter while he felt Dean shudder in his grasp. He licked a trail across Dean's neck, a soft moan leaving his lips as the salty taste hit his tongue. He wanted to lean forward and bite the tender flesh, suck it until there was a bright red mark there as big as a full moon but he resisted. Marking Dean so publicly was not worth losing his job. "I want you to ride my dick."

"O-Okay." Dean panted out. From his current position, he could barely think let alone breathe and speak. He felt Seth release him and it wasn't until he was lying flat on his face on the bed that he realized Seth was no longer inside of him. He slowly got up on his knees and looked over his shoulder at the younger man who was lying on his back, hands folded underneath his head as he waited. He crawled over, straddling the younger man's hips.

Their brown and blue eyes met in an unspoken conversation, a meeting of dominant and submissive while Dean reached behind him for Seth's cock. His hand squeezed at the base as he lifted his hips. He lined himself up before impaling himself on the delicious cock, his blue eyes fluttering shut as he sucked the thick organ into his walls. He wasted no time with starting to move, his stomach already clenching hard.

He leaned forward, his eyes opening as his hands grabbed hard at Seth's firm chest muscles. He moved his hips back and forth a few times before lifting his ass up and down. He could feel Seth's hands grabbing at his ass as he continued lifting himself up and down. He was fucking himself hard on Seth's cock, the fantastic sensation causing moan after moan to be ripped from hip lips. He could hear Seth's grunting and groaning that urged him on, made him want to ride the younger man harder and faster.

Seth's hands grabbed hard at Dean's ass cheeks, his own hips starting to thrust up every time Dean bounced down. He licked his lips as he watched the other man's face contort with pleasure, his lips parted as moan after moan of Seth's name left his lips. One of his hands reached up and he grabbed at that polka dot tie. He unceremoniously tugged on the tie so that they were face to face once more. He pressed their lips together and all but forced his tongue into the warm, velvety walls, their thick tongues curling around each other in a private, erotic dance.

He could feel every single vibration of Dean's body against his, the slight sensations causing his orgasm to pick up in speed. His thrusts started getting harder and more urgent to match the careless bouncing from the other man on his cock. He stomach was doing back flips. He knew he was almost there. He couldn't keep it up if Dean's walls got any tighter around him. He pulled back from the kiss, his breathing heavy, his mind foggy with lust. "I'm fucking close. Get yourself off. Cum all over that pretty white shirt of yours."

Dean sat back slightly, freeing himself from Seth's grip on his tie as he wrapped his hand around his cock. He pumped himself hard and quick, his bounces matching him perfectly. He wanted to close his eyes, allow Seth to do all the work while he grew closer to orgasm but he couldn't. He wanted to make sure Seth knew just _who_ it was that the younger, two-toned hair coloured man was fucking. He concentrated on his bounces, his ass clapping against Seth's hips while he pumped his cock. He was so close to orgasm he could almost taste it and barely a few pumps of his cock later, he was cumming hard all over his hand and brand new dress shirt. His body shuddered hard on top of Seth's, his balls tightening while profanities and Seth's name was repeated over and over again.

Seth's hands grabbed tighter around Dean's ass cheeks. He was sure that there would be nail marks the following morning but that was the furthest thing from his mind. He continued thrusting hard and harder up into Dean's pulsating channel, the walls sucking him tighter with every push inside of them. He knew they were willing him to cum and he was almost there. He only needed a few more deep thrusts and he too was cumming, his hot seed sucked from his balls and into the ever accepting walls. He didn't say Dean's name as he came, he never did and tonight was no different.

He let his breathing regulate before he came back down to Earth and reality. He pushed Dean off of his lap while he went into the bathroom to retrieve a towel to clean them up. He returned a minute later after wiping himself down to throw the white, fluffy towel at the older man. His brown eyes watched Dean carefully while he wiped himself down, wiped away any trace of their indiscretions.

He walked over to where his clothes lay scattered and bent down to pick up his briefs. He pulled them up his legs, only tensing when he felt a pair of large hands on his back. "What are you doing?"

"Should I go?" Dean tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

"You know the answer to that." Seth turned around to look at him. "If you stayed, we would get no sleep cause I'd just be fucking you all night long."

"That wouldn't be so bad." Dean said quietly as he slowly pulled on his discarded items of clothing, silently hoping that Seth would ask him to stay.

"Hurry up." Seth ordered. He moved past the older man and slumped down on his bed. He watched Dean quickly get dressed into his now crinkled and expensive suit, his brown eyes admiring the view of the man he'd just fucked. He waited until the other man was almost at the door before he spoke. "Come back here tomorrow night. Oh, and Dean?"

Dean turned around and locked eyes with the older man. "Yeah?"

"Wear that suit again tomorrow night. Please. You really do look good in it." Seth grinned as he watched the older man leave his hotel room.

Dean walked out of the room suddenly feeling low. He felt used and dirty, knowing that Seth would never feel the same as he did deep in his heart. He walked down the empty corridor with the knowledge that he would be back there again tomorrow night.

**END**

**A/N:** so a little one shot inspired by Dean's wonderful suit. Thanks for reading and reviewing! And happy Wrestlemania day! GatesVengeance x


End file.
